


memorable

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian disaster Pearl, Mystery Girl's Name is Sheena (Steven Universe), Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 13: Nipple playShe was so beautiful.





	memorable

She hadn’t exactly done this before.

When it came to sex, Pearl knew almost nothing. After all, she was a gem, and it shouldn’t really matter.

But now she was here, in bed with Sheena, her human lover. She had thrown her top and her bra to the side, exposing her chest. She had been cast under a spell, and now she wanted to please her, and would try her best.

She was so beautiful.

She let her fingers gently run down her chest, still nervous and unsure. And to her surprise, just the simple touch made Sheena whimper, so, Pearl went with what felt right, and let her entire hands run over the soft skin, before she cupped her two breasts in her hands.

Clearly the right decision.

Sheena let out a moan, and Pearl blushed bluer than ever before. She was still unsure, even if the human seemed to enjoy herself, so directly afterwards, she spoke up.

“Is this, good?”

“It’s great. Keep going, please.”

She didn’t need to be asked twice. Pearl loved Sheena more than anything, and wanted this moment to be memorable to both of them, she wanted her to enjoy every second of it.

She tightened her grip of her chest for a second, before loosening it, and began to pay more attention to the nipples. She used her thumb and a fingers to gently squeeze them, seeing how Sheena would react once more, and as she heard her name being moaned, she slowly leaned forward, her head almost buried on her soft chest. Those sounds were almost enough for Pearl, they were lovely music to her.

Carefully, she placed a soft kiss onto one of her nipples, and then another, and another, before she let her tongue slowly run over her warm, sensitive skin.

“Pearl…”

Hearing her name like that, nothing could beat it.

She continued to run her tongue over the soft skin, while letting her hand playing with her other breast and as she heard her breathing speed up, she carefully bit her nipple.

Sheena let out a sharp breath, and Pearl felt Sheena’s hand grip her arm, which startled her. She immediately moved back.

“Did I do something wrong?”

The human laughed.

“No, please don’t stop. That was a reflex. I’m just really sensitive.”

“Okay, I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

“I love you Pearl.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
